Angelic Devil
by DeviL53
Summary: Prolog  Sejak mengalami kecelakaan sepulang sekolahnya Zero mulai sering mendapatkan mimpi mengenai seorang pria bermata merah yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Siapa dia? Mengapa mata itu terasa begitu familiar baginya? Warning: Yaoi, OOC, AU, UPDATE!
1. Prolog

Title: Angelic Devil  
Genre: Fantasy, romance, shounen-ai  
Cast: Kaname Kuran X Zero Kiryuu  
Author: Devi_L  
Disclaimer:  
The casts belong to the writer of manga 'Vampire Knight'  
Got the inspiration from an anime called Uraboku, but the plot are completely different..

Warning! Yaoi, OOC, Lemon

**[Prologue]**

Pria itu menatap aneh ke sekelilingnya.  
'Di mana ini?'  
Pikirnya bingung, ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia berada di tempat ini, tempat yang hanya berisi kegelapan..

_"Zero.. Ingatlah, apapun yang terjadi, di manapun kau berada, aku pasti akan menemukanmu.."_

Pria itu mengernyit bingung..  
Siapa?  
Suara siapa itu?  
Dia tidak tahu. Ia mencoba mencari ke sekelilingnya, tapi yang terlihat lagi-lagi hanyalah kegelapan..

_"Zero, suki desu.."_

'Suka? Suka padaku? Tapi siapa?' pikirnya lagi.  
Ingin rasanya ia menanyakan hal itu kuat-kuat, tapi suaranya entah mengapa terasa seperti menghilang.

_"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka Zero! Hanya kau, yang aku pedulikan hanya kau!"_

Kali ini suara itu menaikkan nada suaranya, kedengarannya ia sedang kesal.  
Tapi pada siapa?  
Pada dirinya?  
Entahlah, Zero sama sekali tidak mengerti hal apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara lain berbicara.  
Suara itu.. suaranya..

_"Aku tahu! Tapi mereka itu keluargamu, kaulah yang nantinya akan menjadi pemimpin mereka, kau tidak mungkin mengkhianati mereka hanya demi aku. Dunia kita terlalu berbeda, terang dan gelap, baik dan jahat, hitam dan putih.. Tidak mungkin tersatukan.."_

Itu adalah suara terakhir yang terdengar olehnya, karena mendadak, seperti kertas bertemu api, tubuhnya perlahan berubah menjadi debu. Namun pada saat-saat terakhir, sebelum tubuh debunya menghilang sepenuhnya bersama desiran angin, kegelapan yang tadi menyelubungi sekitarnya perlahan memudar, digantikan oleh siluet samar dua orang pria.

Ia mengenali pria yang berbaju putih sebagai dirinya sendiri. Dan di hadapan dirinya yang itu berdiri seorang pria berbaju hitam. Wajahnya tersamarkan oleh kegelapan yang sepertinya enggan meninggalkannya. Yang terlihat hanyalah sepasang bola mata merah darah yang menyala miliknya..

**xoxoxo**

Kedua belah kelopak mata Zero memdadak terbuka, memperlihatkan mata keemasannya yang cemerlang.  
Peluh mengalir di keningnya. Dadanya naik turun mengikuti alunan nafasnya yang mengalir tidak teratur dari celah bibirnya yang membuka.  
Ia mencoba bangkit, namun rasa sakit yang teramat pada kaki sebelah kanan dan kepalanya menghalanginya.

"Zero, kau sudah sadar!"

Zero menoleh ke sampingnya. Matanya bertemu dengan sosok Yuuki, kekasih sekaligus teman masa kecilnya.  
Yuuki mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Yuuki? Kita ada dimana?" tanya Zero, masih berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya seutuhnya.  
Yuuki menatapnya aneh.

"Kau lupa? Kita di rumah sakit, kemarin sepulang sekolah kau kecelakaan. Kaki kananmu patah, sementara kepalamu cedera. Untung saja tidak parah, kau hampir membuatku mati karena cemas!"

"Benarkah? Ah, jangan-jangan kau menungguiku ya?" cengir Zero, membuat wajah Yuuki berubah kemerahan.

"S-siapa bilang! Aku kebetulan berada di sini!"  
Zero tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Yuuki.

"Kau kebetulan berada di kamar seorang pria di rumah sakit? Haha, arigatou Yuuki-chan.."

Semburat di pipi Yuuki berubah semakin merah. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Matanya tertegun kaget ketika matanya secara tidak sengaja mengangkap siluet seorang pria yang melayang mengintip dari luar jendela. Yuuki kembali mengucek matanya, dan ketika ia membukanya kembali, pria itu menghilang..  
Yuuki menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, berpikir bahwa rasa kantuk menyebabkannya berhalusinasi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Zero setelah melihat tingkah aneh kekasihnya itu.

"Ah? Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya masih mengantuk, aku baru tidur dua jam yang lalu saat ibumu sudah pulang."

"Kalau begitu kau tidur saja lagi, lagipula aku juga ingin kembali beristirahat." sahut Zero.

Yuuki mengangguk sebelum kemudian berjalan dan merebahkan diri pada sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Setelah Yuuki tela kembali tertidur Zero menatap kosong ke langit-langit ruangan rumah sakit itu.

"Mata merah.. Siapa?" gumamnya dan secara perlahan matanya menutup.  
Menghantarkannya kembali kepada kedalaman tidur.

**~TBC~**

Yosh cukup sampai disitu prolognya.. Bagaimana? Baguskah? atau malah aneh?

Review please..


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Angelic Devil

Genre: Fantasy, romance, shounen-ai

Rating: PG15

Cast: Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryuu

Author: Amaya

Disclaimer:

Not mine. All of the casts belong to the artist of a manga/anime called 'Vampire Knight'

**Chapter 1**

+Cross Academy+

Segalanya terasa begitu janggal bagi Zero. Entah mengapa sejak hari ketika ia sadar di rumah sakit itu, kini bayangan pria bermata merah itu hampir setiap malam selalu hadir di dalam mimpinya. Tidak, bukan hampir, tapi memang setiap malam. Ini benar-benar aneh. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenal pria itu, tapi mengapa mata merah itu terasa amat familiar baginya?

Zero menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha menghapus bayangan pria misterius itu dari benaknya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi seperti orang gila karena terus memikirkan hal yang tidak nyata.

Perlahan Zero bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Tertatih, ia berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia sudah kembali dari rumah sakit sejak 2 hari yang lalu, dan hari ini ia akan mulai bersekolah lagi seperti biasa. Keadaannya memang sudah kembali mulai pulih, namun kaki kanannya masih dalam cedera sehingga ia harus menggunakan kruk dlm berjalan.

Tak berapa lama Zero keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan menuju ke lemari kecil yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil dan kemudian mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, sebuah blazer putih dengan pita merah serta celana panjang dengan warna senada. Setelah memastikan bahwa seluruh barangnya sudah lengkap ia pun beranjak meninggalkan dormnya menuju ke Cross Academy.

**xoxoxo**

Zero menghela nafas berat ketika memasuki ruangan kelasnya.

"Ohayou.." sapanya pelan, sekedar formalitas. Tapi ternyata ucapan biasanya ini mendapat perhatian yang tidak biasa. Kelas yang tadinya riuh mendadak berubah hening. Dua puluh lebih pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya.

Zero mendecak kesal. Ia tidak pernah suka dengan perhatian berlebih seperti ini. Ia melemparkan geraman kecil ke sekeliling kelasnya, segera saja semua siswa kembali ke kegiatan-kegiatan mereka sebelumnya, berbalik mengacuhkan keberadaannya.

Semua kecuali dua orang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang masih saja memandanginya. Zero berjalan mendekati ke-3 orang tersebut. Tiap langkah diambilnya dengan berhati-hati, tongkat kruk kemudian kaki kirinya, kruk lagi lalu kaki kiri lagi, begitu seterusnya.

Menyadari kesusahan yang dimiliki Zero, Yuuki segera berjalan ke sisi kirinya dan membantu kekasihnya itu dalam mengambil langkah demi langkah. Semakin mereka mendekat, semakin jelas pula sosok dua pemuda yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka.

Pemuda berambut brunette yang duduk di bangku sudut memandang mereka dengan tatapan sayu. Kata 'bosan' terlukis jelas di mata kebiruannya. Sementara pemuda satunya, berambut pirang cerah, jelas sekali tengah berusaha menahan tawa di balik senyum cemerlangnya menghasilkan sebuah geraman lagi dari Zero.

"Hentikan senyum bodohmu itu Aidou! Aku tahu betul arti dari senyummu itu!" desis Zero ketika akhirnya mereka berhadap-hadapan.

Zero langsung duduk di bangkunya tepat di depan meja 2 orang tadi Shiki-Aidou. Yuuki menyusul duduk di sampingnya.

"Zero, bagaimana keadaanmu? Bukannya kau baru diijinkan kembali bersekolah dua hari lagi?" tanya Yuuki, mencairkan suasana. Pria yang ditanya menoleh ke arahnya, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum samar.

"Aku bosan di asrama, lagipula aku sudah tidak apa-apa Yuuki." jawabnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat suaranya terdengar meyakinkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi orang-orang memandangiku aneh begitu?" sambungnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan dan sekaligus menyuarakan rasa penasarannya mengingat kejadian ketika ia baru tiba tadi.

Bola mata violet milik Zero tidak luput menangkap moment sekilas saat Yuuki, Aidou, dan Shiki beradu pandang.

"Ehm, itu, kemarin ada tiga siswa baru di sekolah, mereka berada di kelas A, kau tahu kan kelas yang hanya dapat ditempati siswa kaya itu?" tanya Aidou, Zero mengangguk.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyanya balik, sebelah alis matanya mendelik.

"Mereka mencarimu. Atau lebih tepatnya orang yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin di antara mereka sedang mencarimu."

Heran. Itu adalah hal pertama yang dirasakan Zero begitu mendengar akhir penjelasan Aidou. Mencarinya? Ada urusan apa anak-anak kelas A yang terkenal hebat itu mencarinya?

Ia merasa sama sekali tidak pernah bermasalah dengan siswa kelas itu, bahkan mengenal seorang pun saja tidak. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa ketika orang itu adalah siswa baru yang membuat hal ini semakin terlihat janggal, bahkan mustahil. Zero mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap ketiga teman nya bergantian, memastikan tidak ada tanda-tanda kebohongan di sana, yang ternyata memang tidak ada. Bahkan Yuuki yang selama ini dikenal polos dan jujur itu pun hanya menampilkan tampang lesu dan bingung di wajahnya.

"Ada apa mereka mencariku?" tanya akhirnya Zero akhirnya.

"Entahlah, pria bermata merah itu tidak bilang kenapa..." jawab Aidou singkat sembari menggidikkan bahunya.

'Deg'

Kedua mata Zero yang tadinya tenang mendadak membelalak sempurna. Pemuda berambut silver itu dapat merasakan hatinya mulai berdebar keras. Mata merah? Mungkinkah...

**xoxoxox**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali memperhatikan sekelilingnya, memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengikutinya, mengingat karena ini waktu istirahat tentu ada banyak murid yang berlalu lalang.

Kedua kakinya melangkah cepat memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terletak di ujung koridor. Ruangan itu memiliki sebuah grand piano ditempatkan di tengah dengan seorang pri a lain duduk di depannya. Suara denting merdu menggema indah tatkala jemari lentik pria itu menekan tuts demi tuts, menciptakan rentetan nada Requiem-Mozart yang seakan mampu menghipnotis siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

Termasuk pemuda berambut pirang yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia baru tersadar saat suara denting itu berhenti, dan sang pianist memanggil namanya.

"Aidou.."

Suara rendah namun hangat itu bahkan terdengar lebih indah dibandingkan dengan alunan piano tadi. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Aidou. Baginya semua yang terdapat pada sosok di hadapannya ini hanya dapat digambarkan dengan satu kata. Perfect.

Rambut brunette panjang sebahunya, hidungnya yang memancung tajam, bibirnya yang tipis, jemarinya yang lentik, kakinya jenjangnya, hingga mata crimsonnya yang tampak membara. Semuanya hanya menggambarkan kesempurnaan.

Aidou menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan mendekati pria yang memanggil namanya tadi. Ketika jarak diantara mereka hanya tersisa sekitar satu meter lagi, ia segera membungkuk singkat.

"Kaname-sama, lama tidak bertemu." ujarnya. Pria bernama Kaname itu hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Ya, kurasa aku memang harus mengucapkan lama tidak bertemu juga. Walaupun kita sudah bertemu tiga hari yang lalu, namun ini memang pertemuan resmi pertama kita setelah sekian lama. Kau tahu apa maksud kedatanganku kemarikan?" tanyanya, tidak ingin berbasa-basi lebih lama lagi. Aidou menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya Kaname-sama, kau datang untuk menjemput kembali Zero-sama.

Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak mengingat kehidupan terdahulunya, walaupun dia memang sempat tampak terkejut saat aku membicarakan mata merahmu."

"Dia terkejut? Itu pertanda bagus. Tenang saja, aku akan membuatnya mengingatku dalam waktu singkat. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan menunggu, hanya saja waktuku terbatas." ujar Kaname, aura yang dipancarkan tubuhnya mendadak berubah gelap.

Sekali lagi Aidou mengangguk. Mereka harus bergerak cepat kalau tidak mau kejadian beratus tahun yang lalu terulang kembali.

Seakan mampu membaca apa yang berada di pikiran Aidou, Kaname segera menstabilkan kembali auranya.

"Tenang saja Aidou. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka memisahkan Zero dariku lagi seperti dulu. Tidak setelah akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya kembali. Aku akan melawan, tidak peduli bila itu artinya aku harus mati sekalipun." Kaname berkata yakin. Ia mengatakan hal itu bukanlah sebagai sebuah harapan, melainkan suatu keharusan yang harus terpenuhi.

Aidou kembali mengangguk, entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Semua kata-katanya seakan menghilang, tercekat di bawah tatapan intens Kaname.

Di dalam hatinya ia bisa merasakan rasa cemburu terhadap Zero masih menggerayanginya. Biar bagaimana pun Kaname memegang spot terpenting di dirinya sebagai orang yang paling ia respect dan kagumi. Hanya sebatas itu, karena ia sudah belajar memagari perasaanna hanya di situ saja. Baginya yang terpenting kini hanyalah membuktikan kesetiaannya kepada pria itu.

"Kapan kau berencana menemuinya?" Aidou tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasaran di dalam suaranya. Kaname tersenyum tipis.

"Sekarang juga.." bisiknya pelan, namun masih cukup keras untuk dapat terdengar oleh telinga tajam milik Aidou.

xoxoxox

Zero melangkahkan kakinya lambat. Geraman dan umpatan tak pernah berhenti mengalir keluar dari celah bibirnya.

Dalam hati ia mulai merutuki Aidou karena tadi tiba-tiba saja menghilang, membuatnya terpaksa mencarinya di sekitar gedung sekolah. Ia juga merutusi dirinya sendiri yang dengan keras kepalanya menolak tawaran Shiki untuk menemaninya.

Bagaimana tidak? Dengan kaki di gips seperti ini, ia bahkan ragu dapat selesai mengelilingi gedung ini sebelum matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Zero terlalu larut di dalam pemikirannya hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan genangan air di hadapannya.

"Aaakkh!"

Pada akhirnya dia terpeleset. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat, bersiap menerima rasa sakit yang ia yakini pasti akan segera ia rasakan.

Namun ternyata tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit apa pun karena tiba-tiba saja dua buah lengan kekar menahan tubuhnya, mencegahnya sebelum ia bersentuhan menabrak lantai.

Zero segera mendongak, dan seketika tubuhnya serasa membeku. Mata violet miliknya akhirnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata merah darah yang selama ini hanya berada di dalam ingatan bunga tidurnya.

Pria satunya, Kaname, sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat akhirnya ia dapat menyentuh pemuda berambut silver itu lagi di dalam tangannya.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat dalam posisi seperti itu. Tangan Kaname masih menggelayut nyaman pada pinggang ramping Zero. Mata mereka beradu pandang dalam sebuah tatapan yang panjang dan dalam.

Zero, entah kenapa dapat merasakan gejolak aneh di dalam tubuhnya semakin ia menatap kedua bola mata crimson itu. Ia tidak mengerti, ia yakin baru bertemu pria itu sekarang, namun mengapa hati dan tubuhnya terasa begitu familiar terhadapnya?

Entah apa yang berada di dalam pikiran Zero saat itu. Ia menyadari betul saat perlahan tapi pasti pria di hadapannya itu mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara wajah mereka. Ia tidak menghindar maupun menolak disaat pada akhirnya tidak ada jarak setitik pun lagi di antara mereka.

Semua rentang jarak itu terhapuskan oleh sapuan lembut pada bibirnya. Pria itu menciumnya. Zero dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya pada wajahnya saat pria itu berbisik di tengah-tengah pagutan bibir mereka, mengirim sensasi listrik aneh pada tubuhnya.

"Aku menemukanmu, Zero..."

**~TBC~**

**Hwaa akhirnya update juga..**

**Maaf pendek hehe.. Terus kata-katanya juga rada rancu, buatnya ngebut sih…**

**Ngomong-ngomong chapter ini kebanyakan dialog ga sih?**

**Review?^^**


End file.
